


Архив

by passionario



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы несли Нарнию внутри себя - и она появлялась вокруг нас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Задумчивость

**Author's Note:**

> История, которую я медленно пишу с 2010 года, когда у меня есть настроение.

Итак, я стал королем, когда мне было двенадцать. И тогдашнему мне это сперва показалось невероятно круто, в один миг из простого мальчишки, который донашивал одежду за старшим братом, стать «Его Величеством Королем Эдмундом».  
Мы триумфально победили Бедую Ведьму, мое предательство осталось лишь для меня, остальные меня простили. В Нарнии наступил мир, ведь четыре короля воцарились в Кэр-Паравале. 

Так записали в хрониках. В хрониках все всегда просто и легко, я сам их тогда составлял. Разумеется, в реальности все было совсем по-другому.  
Мне было двенадцать, Питеру – пятнадцать, Сью – четырнадцать, а Люси семь. Из нас получились отличные короли и королевы. 

Говорят, на войне быстро взрослеют. Мы на себе проверили это тогда, остепенились как-то словно, выше не стали, но ума явно прибавилось, но недостаточно… для меня-сегодняшнего.  
Я сам не могу толком объяснить это. Мы поступали, как взрослые, будучи детьми. Черт возьми, у нас неплохо все получалось! По крайне мере, наш век назвали Золотым, а это что-то да значит. Мы жили в мире, которого не было в нашей Англии, о которой мы довольно быстро стали забывать. 

Это было довольно странно, просыпаться утром, видеть высокий резной потолок и думать – кто та ласковая женщина, что приснилась мне сегодня? У нее были теплые руки, от нее пахло свежей выпечкой и какими-то сладкими духами.  
Сейчас я понимаю, что видел маму. Тогда мне казалось, что это пророческие сны. Какой же я дурак был, право слово. Ну, тринадцать лет, чего вы хотите.

А еще Аслан назвал меня Справедливым. То есть, я понимаю, что нам всем тогда выдали по нарядному прозвищу, которое соответствовало нашим статусам (хотя своего я так и не понял, вот у Питера и девочек – там все ясно), и это тяжелым грузом легло мне на плечи.  
У меня были советники, мудрейшие из кентавров, но мне же самому все делать хотелось, и я делал, наступая на горло собственной песне.  
Но мы жили в мирное время, и сейчас я понимаю, как нам тогда повезло. Хотя мы свое отвоевали с лихвой еще до воцарения в Кэр-Паравале. 

\- Эд, ты чего? – Сью аккуратно касается моего плеча. – Пойдем, нам надо на поезд.  
Четыре короля и королевы едут в школу, учиться наукам и жизненной мудрости. Кто кого еще учить должен, я считаю, хоть наша память и тускнеет постепенно, но мы там прожили – пятнадцать лет, и я не могу сказать, что для нас они были такие уж золотые. Просто – счастливые.  
\- Да, конечно…  
Когда мы уходим из дома, рев двигателя проезжающей мимо машины почему-то напоминает мне рычание льва. 

Ну, я же тогда не знал, что вместо школы мы поедем спасать Нарнию снова. Смешно все получилось, именно в утро воспоминаний мы снова пропали на несколько дней, а вернулись на пару секунд раньше, чем ушли.


	2. Надежда

Мир рухнул, когда шкаф стал только шкафом. Для меня, для Питера, для Сью… А Люси верила, она всегда верила и будет верить. Мне было стыдно за свою злость и обиду, потому что – один раз уже не поверил, и еще много лет мне будет очень стыдно.   
Только вот оно как обернулось-то все потом… Сьюзен делала вид, что смирилась и живет обычной жизнью, Пит никак не хотел забывать, о том, что он Великолепный, а я просто верил в Люси и надеялся вместе с ней.   
Это не мешало мне помнить о том, что я Справедливый и делать вид, что все идет как надо. 

Мы жили у профессора до школы, пару раз к нам приезжала мама, она была бледная и измученная. Если уж тут иногда пролетали военные самолеты, то что же в Лондоне творится. Фотография папы жила в ящике моей тумбочки, и иногда я доставал ее, чтобы увидеть, каким Питер стал бы, если мы задержались в Нарнии чуть подольше.  
Только у брата была борода там, почему-то она ему нравилась и придавала солидности. Он всю дорогу искал эту самую солидность, не понимая, что она ему совсем не нужна, ведь он был – сын Адама, как говорят в нашем мире – помазанник Божий. Ну, Аслана в смысле.   
Меня не покидала мысль, что Лев – не просто Король Нарнии, но ее бог.

Но месяцы шли, и верить было все труднее. Еще я ужасно боялся, что даже если мы вернемся, то будет поздно слишком. Хей, мы ушли на пятнадцать лет, а вернулись в тот же миг. Неужели в Нарнии пройдут века, пока мы тут пытаемся надеяться, думал я, но не хотел верить, до последнего не верил, пока мы не нашли шахматы. 

Но знаете, когда мы покинули Нарнию во второй раз, на душу камнем легло ощущение несправедливости. У меня и Люси еще был шанс, у Питера и Сью – нет, и мою сестру это сломило. Она всегда была рациональна до мозга костей, и теперь то, что в сказку ей путь заказан, превратило ее в легкомысленную красавицу.   
Мне было больно прощаться с ее Добротой. 

Но это все уже позже случилось, потому что перед третьим путешествием нам все четко сказали, а год перед вторым мы прожили в мучительной глупой надежде, что однажды найдется все-таки шкаф какой-нибудь.   
Ну мы же не знали, что шкаф уникален, это уже потом профессор рассказал, что он создал нашу сказку. А ведь сперва он показался нам странным и глупым стариком.


	3. Выдумка обязана быть прадоподобной. Жизнь - нет.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Марка Твена.

Мы жили в сказке, и это было довольно неплохо. Ну, знаете, беломраморный дворец, вкусная еда, множество верных друзей. У нас было королевство мира, и это нравилось нам неимоверно, ведь именно мира нам хотелось больше всего.   
Англия забылась довольно быстро, как обычный сон, и мы со спокойным видом расхаживали по коридорам замка.   
Ну, Сьюзен расхаживала по большей части. 

Сейчас мне порой кажется, что если бы Аслан был человеком, то они бы с Люси любили друг друга. Она всегда была его самой верной, просто самой верной. Лу всегда знала и верила, даже тогда, когда мы не могли, хотя и пытались.   
Но тут даже воображение бессильно, представить Великого Льва человеком. Хотя у него наверняка была бы роскошная светлая шевелюра, я думаю, но Великий Лев – он и есть Великий Лев.   
Зато сейчас Люси может валяться с ним на траве и читать ему вслух книги, она счастлива, я думаю. Мы же в раю.

Но тогда, после нашей коронации, он ушел на несколько лет, ведь он не ручной котенок, и мы крутились сами. Знаете, прочитанные в детстве книги нам здорово пригодились! Кто бы мог подумать, что в рыцарских романах мы найдем столько полезного по управлению государством. Ах, ну да, еще у нас была целая палата советников, в основном кентарвы, несколько старшейших фавном и один барсук.  
\- Ваше Величество, - степенно говорили мне. – Вот тут лучше растет лен, а тут – пшеница, и…   
И у меня голова шла кругом от этих сельскохозяйственных работ. Я ничего в этом не понимал, а в книжках, которые мы любили читать с Питером такого не было. Видите ли, тринадцатилетние мальчишки не очень-то интересуются тем, что где произрастает.  
Зато мы слушали дома новости и смогли восстановить отношения с соседними странами, которые были нарушены из-за Белой Ведьмы. 

\- Эд, пошли, корабль уже готов полностью к отплытию.   
Я тогда сидел на камне и смотрел на рассвет. Нам снова куда-то надо было ехать, чтобы все знали – два сына Адама и две дочери Евы наконец-то сидят на своих тронах в Кэр-Паравале, и теперь все будет хорошо. Но тогда еще меня остро терзала тоска по дому. И отец, он где-то там сражается в небе с немцами.  
А мы развлекаемся на балах. Мне было очень стыдно тогда. 

В какой-то момент я заболел. Ну, мне проще назвать это так, чем сказать – в какой-то момент ненадолго сошел с ума, хотя это и будет вернее.   
Мне снились сны, яркие такие, из прошлого. Мы ездили там к бабушке, ловили с папой рыбу летом и все было так хорошо, я был противным маленьким Эдмундом, странным неулыбчивым ребенком семьи Певенси. О черт, эти сны были такие реальные, что Нарния стала казаться мне наваждением.   
Наверное, это была тоска по дому. Люси плакала у моей кровати, но я не мог понять, какая из Люси горюет рядом со мной – королева в алых одеждах или маленькая девочка в сорочке и со смешными бантиками? То же самое было и со Сьюзан, которая иногда вообще казалась мне мамой, и с Питером. 

А потом однажды я проснулся, не совсем понимая, в какой реальности нахожусь. Все казалось игрушечным, ненастоящим, и огромные звезды на темно-синем небе, и луна, которая почему-то мне подмигивала.   
В комнате было тихо, только волны тихо шумели за окном. Я вышел на балкон и долго общался взглядами с луной, которая сердечно расспрашивала меня о своем здоровье, и еще иногда мне махали русалки. Как только видели, ума не приложу, Кэр-Параваль же стоит высоко над морем.   
\- Эд, - тихо позвали меня от дверей.   
\- Хорошая ночь, правда, Пит? – так же тихо спросил я, не поворачиваясь.   
Брат медленно подошел и встал рядом, опершись на мраморные перила. Он был похож на настоящего короля, мой непутевый лохматый брат.   
\- Слава Аслану, ты поправился, - выдохнул он вдруг и крепко обнял меня. И тогда я понял, что моя игрушечная реальность куда правдивее любого сна.


	4. Океан

Когда к нам прибыл ташбаанский принц с пышной свитой и богатыми дарами, Люси и Сью радовались как дети. Хотя о чем я, мы тогда были не такими уж и взрослыми, Лу летом миновало четырнадцать.   
Рабадаш напомнил мне принца из восточной сказки. Я считал эти смутные ассоциации великим знанием, которое мне даровал Аслан, я был дураком. Но главное – Сью понравился этот темноликий принц с черными кудрями и медовым голосом. Он пел ей о том, какая она прекрасная, как будто этого не было в ее имени, которое славила вся наша страна и даже наши друзья в Орландии. 

\- Она так увлечена им, - вечером второго дня заметил Питер. – Как думаешь, что-нибудь выйдет?   
Я пожал плечами и кинул полено в камин. Мне не нравился этот принц, но я не мог рационально этого объяснить, и следовательно – не мог об этом сказать, потому что я бы сам не верил в свои слова тогда, и какой от них толк.   
\- Посмотрим брат.   
\- А все же? – Питер задумчиво почесал подбородок. Он две недели провел в море, и видимо моему царственному брату было лень там следить за собой. У него начинала расти борода, и Люси мне жаловалась, что ей противно целовать Пита в щеку теперь. Но наш Верховный Король втайне гордился ей, потому что так выглядел старше.   
Чем бы дитя не тешилось, как говорится. Мне лично она совсем не мешала.   
\- Он пробудет тут еще пять дней. Рано говорить о чем-то только после пары ласковых взглядов и нежного шепота на ухо.   
Мне были противны эти нежности. 

На следующий день мы отправились на прогулку на побережье океана, это была идея Люси – устроить небольшой пикник и познакомиться с Рабадашем поближе.   
Была теплая погода, и мне как-то отчетливо врезался в память тихий ласковый шелест, с которым волны накатывали на песчаный пляж. Мы с Питером отстали от девочек, которые вились вокруг принца. Это была неофициальная прогулка, мы босыми брели по побережью, закатав штаны. Ни корон, ни плащей, только у Пита был тонкий золотой обруч.   
\- Мне кажется, тебя что-то гнетет, - сказал вдруг брат.  
\- Глупости. Просто мне противен этот приторный щебет, - усмехнулся я.   
Это была почти правда, я не выносил сюсюканий и нежностей, нимфы и русалки смеялись над моей излишней чопорностью, а молодые фавны, племянники мистера Тумнуса, дразнили порой, пользуясь тем, что они наши друзья и им ничего не будет за такое. Да и не было бы, они в чем-то были правы.   
\- Ты беспокоишься за Сью, - Питер покачал головой, а потом сжал мою руку. – Ты забыл, то она всегда была самой разумной среди нас, Эд? С ней все будет хорошо.   
У него редко получалось успокоить меня такой фразой, когда что-то действительно шло не так. Это был как раз такой случай. 

Позже, когда мы оказались в Тархистане заложниками собственной доверчивости, я не раз возвращался мысленно к той неделе в Кэр-Паравале с принцем, и всякий раз спрашивал себя – почему я, тот, кто носит титул Мудрого, не смог предвидеть этого.   
Ведь сладкий голос Рабадаша и его подарки не очаровали меня, у меня и так все было, что мог дать мне этот язычник, который подобно Ведьме считал Аслана простой кошкой.   
Но когда мы гуляли по берегу океана, я совсем не думал о том, что что-то плохое все-таки может случится со мной или Сью, или с Люси, ведь рядом был Питер, он держал меня за руку и выглядел таким спокойным.   
Это его спокойствие успокаивало меня куда больше его слов, которые только злили и пробуждали во мне ехидство. 

Мы незаметно ушли как-то слишком уж далеко, и когда на меня со спины налетела Люси, что-то попутно выговаривая, я даже не понял сперва, откуда она здесь. Мне уже давно казалось, что гуляем исключительно мы с Питером, непростительная оплошность для меня.  
\- Куда вы убежали, - сердито топнула ногой сестра. – Мы уже разложили все для пикника, а вас нет и нет!   
Я обернулся. Они расположились выше песчаного пляжа, на траве. Сью важно сидела и слушала, как Рабадаш что-то шепчет ей на ухо.   
\- И думаю, он немного хотели побыть одни, - немного резко добавила Люси.   
Помню, как жалко мне стало ее тогда, ведь на той неделе Сью, которая обычно принадлежала ей, была с тархистанским принцем, а я дни напролет пропадал в кабинете с Питером, да и вообще… У Сьюзен был принц, у меня был Питер, а Лу осталась совсем одна.   
Мне стало стыдно, и нежный шелест волн на мгновение как будто перестал быть гармоничным, в него вмешался рык льва; Аслан по-своему присматривает за нами.  
\- Прости, Лу, - засмеялся Питер и прижал к себе нашу сестру. – Мы просто заболтались о скучных вещах! Ты же знаешь, у нас бывает. 

Когда мы подошли к Сьюзен и Рабадашу, они разве что уже не целовались. Мерзкое зрелище, на самом деле. Лунус, самый вредный из племянников мистера Тумнуса, обязательно бы сказал, что мне просто нужно найти себе девушку, и все будет хорошо.   
Мне кажется, никто в целом мире не понимал того, что знал я. Ну, может быть еще Люси… В нашу четверку не могут вмешиваться посторонние, мы не можем выносить что-то за пределы этого круга.   
Немного неудобно, но для меня мои сестры и брат всегда были (ну хорошо, не всегда, а только последние пару лет) важнее других. Других просто не было.   
\- Где вы пропадали, - недовольно начала Сью. По ее тону было сразу понятно, что нас ждет потом серьезный воспитательный разговор на тему «Как нехорошо бросать гостей». Но мне было немножко все равно, если честно.   
Я все еще пытался понять, что несет в себе для нас Рабадаш и почему мое сердце никак не успокоится под этим кротким черным взором. 

Мы болтали о всякой ерунде, вроде погоды и того, как сильно наши кухни различаются; Рабадаш привез с собой тархистанских пряностей и своего личного повара, который помогал нашим создавать шедевры тархистанской кухни. Блюда были вкусными, но мне не по душе, мне больше была мила еда, которую мне готовила миссис Бобер, когда я уединялся в своем лесном доме.   
Потом начало смеркаться, и нам уже было пора возвращаться. За нами приехали кентавры, которые привели наших лошадей, Рабадаш от изумления даже потерял дар речи. Когда он только прибыл, отряд Орея был далеко, и кентавров не было в Кэр-Паравале.   
Филипп был моим добрым другом уже много лет, и по дороге в замок мы то и дело обменивались шутками. Мне долго было стыдно за наше знакомство, когда я забыл, что животные Нарнии разумны, и обратился к нему, как к простому коню. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - принц отвесил нам церемонный поклон своей родины и удалился в свои покои.   
Сью сидела вся раскрасневшаяся, нетерпеливо поглядывая на нас. Было понятно, что она хочет остаться с Люси наедине и посекретничать, поэтому я вскоре увлек Питера в сторону нашего кабинета, разговаривать о скучных вещах.   
\- Хэй, - Питер дернул меня за рукав рубашки, когда я уже шагнул было в наш кабинет. – Что с тобой твориться сегодня весь день?   
\- Просто устал, - я торопливо высвободил руку и скрылся в комнате, спешно спрятавшись в кресле и закрыв лицо книгой. – Со всеми такое бывает, Пит. Скоро пройдет.   
Чтобы все прошло нам со Сью пришлось попасть в плен, потом мы немножко повоевали и нашли пропавшего принца. Совершенно обычные трудовые будни королей Нарнии, чего уж там.


	5. Красота есть во всем, но не каждый ее видит.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Конфуция.

Помню, на уроке литературы в школе, учительница однажды процитировала нам какого-то восточного мудреца, и тогда я совсем не понял, что имелось ввиду. Красота есть во всем, но не каждый ее видит, как это.   
Красота – она же яркая и привлекает к себе внимание, как ее можно не заметить. Я был ребенком, ничего удивительного в моем недоумении нет.   
Признаться, я недолго тогда думал над тем случаем, вскоре просто забыв его за ненадобностью. 

Я не вспоминал тот день и свою первую учительницу до тех пор, пока не попал в Нарнию во второй раз.   
И тогда, когда Лу видела Аслана, а мы все – нет, я снова вспомнил древнего мудреца. Красота есть, но не всякий ее видит, да?   
\- В прошлый раз я уже не поверил Люси, - медленно говорю я, - потом очень стыдно было.   
Аслан – сосредоточие всего в Нарнии, ее суть. Он очень красив и величественен, так чем не красота? Но мы не все его видели, и может – это оно и есть?   
В тот раз мне показалось, что я понял смысл этой фразы. 

Теперь я думаю, что ошибался. Теперь, когда я – на благословенной земле, которая дарована мне и моей семье, где все настолько прекрасно, что не описать словами – я понимаю, что ошибался, потому что мои глаза остаются слепыми, и я не вижу той красоты, которую ждал, да и все еще жду.   
Истинная Нарния совершенно, и это в первые дни и даже месяцы заворожило меня, я купался в солнечном свете и радости, но потом, постепенно, эйфория начала сходить на нет, и я увидел серость.   
Это было очень больно. А еще тогда я понял, что с нами нет Сью. 

Я никому не сказал о своем глупом недооткровении, да и бессмысленно это было бы, придти к родителям или к Аслану, или к профессору и сказать «Почему я не вижу красоты, которая есть во всем и почему мне тут так плохо?».   
Единственный, кому бы я мог это сказать – Питер, но я не мог. Брат был всем для меня, и признаться ему в чем-то почти еретичном было для меня слишком страшно.   
И я молчал, и искал ответ на ту глупую загадку, которую невольно дала мне моя учительница, когда мне было шесть. 

Лу, пожалуй, сказала бы, что я просто не хочу увидеть красоту мира вокруг. Может быть, она и была права – я так отчаянно стремился увидеть, что просто не замечал?   
Но это было слишком просто, и я искал дальше.   
В поисках ответа я покинул дворцы и семью, и отправился в путешествие по Нарнии, вместе с Филиппом, которого снова встретил тут. Это было славное время, оно напоминало мне те далеки наши с ним прогулки по моей первой Нарнии, далекой и нежно любимой.   
Я скучал по той несовершенной стране, и может быть эта тоска не давала мне быть счастливым. 

Те месяцы, а может даже и года моих странствий, были чудесной порой. Мне было легко и спокойно, и кажется даже где-то я обрел покой. Наверное, это было на берегу того лесного ручья, где мы остановились отдохнуть, а возможно – в поле во время солнечного дождя.   
Мне не хотелось возвращаться, потому что казалось будто этот покой будет со мной только здесь и сейчас. А возможно дело было в том, что я прекратил поиск и просто странствовал, а во дворцах снова бы почувствовал бы себя не на своем месте.  
И я ехал дальше. 

Совершенно неожиданно на моем пути появился фонарный столб. Светил он еле-еле, видно его силы заканчивались, да и вокруг было слишком сумрачно, чтобы древний фонарь мог рассеять темноту.   
Я удивленно спешился и медленно пошел в чащу, чувствуя, что меня что-то зовет.   
Не помню, сколько я шел, но кажется, это было очень долго. А может, очень быстро, потому что в какой-то момент меня ослепил яркий солнечный свет.  
И я проснулся. 

У меня перед глазами был резной мраморный потолок, а за окном шумел океан. Я слышал далекое пение русалок в волнах и шаги слуг в коридоре, а потом прозвенел гонг к завтраку.   
Сон я помнил смутно, но ощущение чего-то важного не покидало меня.   
\- Эд, хватит валяться, - в комнату заглянула сердитая Сьюзен, и я внезапно ощутил прилив радости и нежности от вида взъерошенной сестры.   
\- Иду, - отозвался я и вылез из кровати.   
За окном радостно шумело море, и еще редкие чайки переговаривались время от времени. Воздух был свежий и немного соленный, солнце еще только поднималось на небо, и внезапно я ощутил невероятное спокойствие.   
Наверное, тогда я понял, что такое настоящее счастье.


	6. Одиночество

Все детство я был одинок. Глупо говорить об одиночестве, когда растешь с двумя сестрами и братом, но мы не ладили.   
Мы всегда были слишком разные, и до того, как попали в Нарнию, даже не могли и помыслить о том, что нас будет объединять что-то, кроме игр и родителей. Тогда я не любил их в нормальном смысле этого слова, я любил, потому что так надо.   
Дети любят своих маму и папу, и бабушек, и братьев, и сестер. Но я не любил их, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

В Нарнии мы познали единство. Это такая сложная и одновременно очень простая вещь, ее невозможно объяснить, только почувствовать.   
Наверное, верно Аслан сказал Питеру и Сью тогда – им нечему было больше учиться, поэтому в нашу Нарнию они больше не смогут попасть.   
В каком-то смысле, она ведь и правда была нашей школой жизни, куда более жестокой порой, чем старая добрая Англия. В нашем мире все было довольно понятно, особенно теперь, с высоты моего опыта прожитых лет, а в Нарнии царила магия.   
Магию невозможно понять.

Не удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь мы узнаем, что при дворе Императора, отца Аслана, служит и сама смерть. Ведь ее тоже связывают здешние законы, значит, скорее всего, она имеет и какой-то образ.   
Здесь все имеет свое лицо, наверное. Даже если мы еще этого не видели, то обязательно однажды встретим. Это тоже закон.   
Мне смерть видится печальной дамой в белом. Не знаю, почему. Может, даже не в белом – но обязательно очень печальной.   
Нельзя радоваться такому. 

Когда я был маленький, мне казалось, что смерть – это абсолютное одиночество. Теперь я понимаю, что это не так. Смерть для нас стала воротами в Нарнию истинную, и я все жду свою леди с печальным лицом.   
В смерти нет никакого одиночества, только следующая ступенька в приближении к какому-то заоблачному знанию.  
Знаете, оно мне совсем не нужно. Да и одиночество, о котором я мечтал в детстве (порой, особенно тогда, когда мы сильно ссорились с Питером, я грезил тем, что буду взрослый и богатый, и уеду ото всех, буду жить где-нибудь в центре Лондона и навещать изредка – только отца), теперь мне совсем не нужно.   
Потому что его просто не существует для нас.


	7. Печаль

Наверное, трудно быть богом. В тебя верят, на тебя смотрят, у тебя все время просят помощи. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом – чем же тогда хороший правитель отличается от божества? Пожалуй, в нашем случае – ничем, потому что в ранг богов нас возвели еще до нашего появления на свет (а может, и много позже, ведь течение времени в обоих наших мирах так неровно), а потом мы просто пришли и сделали то, чего от нас ждали.   
Не ждали мы сами, но кто нас спрашивал? Все возражения Питера и Сью ушли в молоко, а потом они и сами втянулись – я втянул их. Порой я думаю, что это просто была Древняя Магия, которую мы так и не научились понимать, а может – и Самая Древняя. Не удивлюсь, если существует какая-нибудь Магия Начала Начал.

Шел четвертый год нашего правления в Нарнии, неназванного тогда еще Золотым Веком, когда Люси заболела. Ничто не помогало, даже ее собственное снадобье, дарованное Отцом Рождества – может, для того, чтобы оно подействовало, его должна была давать сама Лу, или просто была какая-нибудь неизвестная нам оговорка, особый ограничитель могущества.   
Но все это не важно, главное – моя младшая сестра, наша отважная королева Люси, лежала в своих покоях, белая и тихая, и от этой ее тишины было очень страшно.   
С Люси никогда не бывает тихо, вы знаете? Кажется, она одним своим присутствием наполняет воздух неуловимыми звуками, которые как бы говорят – я здесь.   
И вдруг – ничего. 

Может, это просто какой-то вирус. Ведь если подумать, все мы болели странными и непонятными болезнями в наше царствие, но тогда я не видел меж этим никакой связи. Мне просто было страшно за моих возлюбленных сестер и брата, потому что они были – я сам.   
Люси болела дольше меня, почти год. Не знаю, отчего так – может и потому, что она была младшей, потому что если бы все зависело от силы духа, то Лу не проболела бы и дня. Я всегда считал себя самым слабым из нас всех, ведь именно я был предателем.  
Сьюзан дни и ночи проводила подле нашей сестры, держала ее за руку и меняла компрессы. Кажется, именно тогда мистер Тумнус полностью поседел, и одно время очень этого стыдился, но мне было завидно – он мог проявить свою скорбь и тревогу, а я сидел в своем кабинете, с головой уйдя в дела.   
Все ради того, чтобы не видеть бледную тень Лу, потому что надежда во мне умерла уже давно. Ведь Аслан не пришел помочь своей самой любимой девочке на свете. 

Иногда я даже спал прямо за столом, уронив голову на кипу очередных каких-нибудь бумаг. Мне не снились сны, только какие-то мутные видения посещали время от времени, но от них было совсем тошно.   
Однажды ко мне пришел Питер. Он был усталый и злой.   
\- Эд, - начал он, - зачем ты с нами так.   
\- Как? – тихо спросил я, не зная, что брат имеет ввиду.   
Он немного помолчал, потом сел в кресло напротив и задумчиво ответил:   
\- Ты знаешь, каково это. Расскажи ей.   
Но уже тогда я понимал, что это бесполезно. У каждого своя тоска, и ничто не может вылечить ее, кроме времени и тебя самого. Но я кивнул, а потом подошел к брату и взлохматил ему волосы, рассеянно улыбаясь. 

Люси выздоровела, конечно. Просто однажды солнечным летним днем вышла к завтраку, как ни в чем не бывало. Она немного изменилась – исхудала, волосы еще отрасли, и еще наша маленькая Лу стала немного взрослее. Но ее улыбка была все той же, и мы радовались тому, что наша сестра снова с нами.  
\- Вечером я пойду к мистеру Тумнусу слушать колыбельные Нарнии, - сообщила Люси, когда завтрак подходил к концу.   
\- Можно мне с тобой? – спросила было Сью, но Лу покачала головой:   
\- В следующий раз обязательно, но этот – особенный. Не сердись, ладно? – она как-то очень смешно тряхнула волосами, а потом ушла собираться.   
Свое пробуждение я провел с Питером, потому что он – самый близкий мне человек на свете, но Люси – добрый ласковый котенок, всегда в первую очередь думала о других, а после обо всем остальном.   
Я не мог ее за это винить, и даже было немного совестно за свой эгоизм. Но мы просто были разными, все четверо, и порой это больно ранило меня.


	8. Воображение важнее знания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Альберта Эйнштейна.

Знаете, Люси терпеть не могла «Алису в Стране Чудес». Особенно с тех пор, как мы побывали в Нарнии – она говорила, что это не Страна Чудес, а Страна Бессмысленной Жестокости.   
Не знаю, мне просто не понравилось, как и Питеру со Сью, но они же были взрослые, а мы дети, но нам не понравилось, как будто мы уже тогда знали, что где-то у нас есть своя собственная Страна, которая называется Нарния.   
Хотя у нас тоже было довольно жестокости, но, пожалуй, смысла было все же более тамошнего. 

Люси вообще считала, что перед воображением нет границ, потому что можно вообразить, что нужные вещи просто имеют иные законы природы или еще чего-то. Она воплощала это в жизнь в нашей Нарнии, в наших садах и в сердцах наших поданных – она завоевала страну своей любовью и добротой, и даже сварливые гномы играли с ней и берегли, как свое дитя.   
Наверное, если бы не ее поразительная вера, нас бы не было. Были бы просто четыре мальчика и девочки, у которых одни родители, одна фамилия, одно общее детство.   
Но Люси открыла дверь в сказку, и мы пошли за ней. 

В глубине души иногда я думаю, что Люси толкнула меня на мое Предательство – я отчаянно завидовал тому, что у нее было все, чего я не находил для себя. А потом меня назвали Особенным, накормили волшебной едой (хотя глупо все валить только на еду, конечно), и я послушно пошел следом за Ведьмой, как кобра повинуется факиру, что играет на дудочке.   
Хотя это просто обратная сторона медали – без Предательства ничего бы не было, и я все еще был мелким засранцем.   
Ведьма и правда была потрясающе красива, но если бы не моя вздорная обида на все человечество, ее холод меня отпугнул бы.   
Все так, как должно быть, ведь иначе не бывает, с другой стороны.

Аслан мудр, а его отец-Император – абсолютен. В садах Истинной Нарнии Аслан появлялся перед нами во многих обличиях, и иногда, когда они с Люси уходили в тень, я думал, что Великий Лев – единственное существо в этом мире, которому я согласен отдать свою сестру.   
Ведь у меня есть Питер, а у нее пока что нет Сьюзан, которая не очень-то торопится к нам вернуться.   
Лу говорит – сестра однажды появится, просто проснется в отведенной ей комнате, она будет юной, сколько бы лет ни прошло на земле. Не верить Люси означает отрицать наше существование, поэтому мы верим.

\- Знаешь, - однажды говорит Питер. – Я чувствую себя настолько спокойным и мудрым, что не чувствую течение жизни вокруг меня.   
Мне нечего на это ответить – не я ли предпринимал безумные путешествия, чтобы найти себя? Но ответить надо, поэтому я ворчу:   
\- Не отбирай у меня мудрость, о, Великий! – мы смеемся, но я вижу, как Питеру трудно это делать. Но мой способ искать не подходит ему, у каждого он свой собственный.   
\- Сделай как Лу, вообрази, что ты чувствуешь, - неожиданно для самого себя говорю вдруг я, и брат недоуменно смотрит на меня. Несмотря на то, что я всегда был куда рациональнее его (хотя какая вообще тут может быть рациональность?), именно я произношу такую чепуху. Но Питер неожиданно легко улыбается:  
\- Я попробую.


	9. Растерянность

Мне странно было думать о том, что нас провозгласили великими королями древности, когда мы вновь попали в Нарнию и встретили того гнома. Мне было больно видеть руины моего дома, мою единственную шахматную фигурку из всего набора, и понимать, что ничего уже нельзя вернуть.   
Мы год мечтали вернуть назад, и каждая минута нашей тоски оборачивалась здесь годами. Это было так отвратительно-несправедливо, что мне хотелось заплакать, но я не мог. Как я мог плакать, когда то, о чем мы молили больше всего – сбылось? Это было бы неправильно.

Каспиан – славный парень, он был достоин занять наше место, потому что наше сказочное время ушло, и нам тоже надо было уйти, но видеть Питера растерянным и обиженным было выше моих сил. И я не хотел думать, что Каспиан достоин занять наше место до самого конца.   
Но я видел радость Питера, когда собирал его на битву с Миразом, видел самого Мираза, когда – это было ужасно смешно, честное слово:  
\- Принц Эдмунд.   
\- Я король, вообще-то. - Мираз не понял, а я очень старался не рассмеяться, это бы убило всю дипломатическую миссию на корню. Я отвык быть серьезным, хотя Нарния быстро учит этому. – Я знаю, это сложно, но нас вообще-то четверо Королей и Королев. Просто Питер – Верховный.   
Тому, кто не верил в нас, не дано понять того, что власть можно делить поровну и носить один и тот же верховный титул. 

Когда этот чертов славный парень оказался среди шайки последователей Белой Ведьмы, мне было больно и тошно. Нет, не потому что Каспиан так нас подставил своим поступком, но мое предательство не прошло бесследно, это как болезнь.   
Когда эта злая тварь вернулась, мне было плохо, как будто не Питер стоял и зачарованно смотрел на нее, а я сидел в ее ледяных подвалах, вновь трясясь от страха.   
\- Знаю, ты мог бы сам, - ответил я потом на его негодующий взгляд.   
Знаю, ты все-таки понимаешь, как сильно мне хотелось ее убить, не так ли, брат? А Каспиану никогда не понять, мы все еще красивая сказка для него, наверное, все, кроме Сью.

А когда мы жили в замке еще некоронованного Каспиана, то Люси как-то пришла ко мне, забралась рядом со мной на кровать и тихонько спросила:   
\- Почему у Сью такое хрупкое сердце?   
Мои воспоминания… Ужасно странно и немного неловко осознавать себя одновременно мальчиком и уже пожившим мужчиной, и я прекрасно понимал, о чем меня спросила сестра.   
Почему Сьюзен постоянно влюбляется, почему ей не хватает нас.   
\- Не знаю, Лу, не знаю.   
На самом деле, я уже тогда знал, наверное, что ее не будет с нами. Ее никогда не было с нами полностью до самого конца. От этого было ужасно горько. 

А потом со мной решил поговорить Каспиан. Почему если полторы тысячи лет назад (ну ладно, год назад) я был Мудрый и Справедливый, то они думают, что и теперь я остался таким? Я ведь снова был простым школьником, хэй, мне не надо было никого спасать, кроме соседа по парте, который забыл выполнить домашнее задание.  
Касписан спросил, каково это – быть королем Нарнии. Я не знал, что ответить, но знал, что надо:   
\- Это навсегда.   
Кажется, он не понял, да и куда ему понять, он же тут родился и вырос, и умрет он тоже тут. Ну, просто тогда мне казалось, что смерть – это последнее навсегда, после которого конец, я же тогда еще совсем ничего не знал.   
\- Это сложно?  
\- Мы справились, хотя были моложен, - пожал я плечами и ушел спать к Питеру, потому что там меня никто не стал бы искать и задавать глупых вопросов. 

Но Каспиан пришел задавать глупые вопросы Питеру. Да, пожалуй и правда вся моя Мудрость осталась в Золотом веке.   
\- Я так хотел поспать.   
\- Эд! – недовольно улыбнулся тогда Питер и дал мне поздатыльник. – Парень нервничает, ты что, себя не помнишь?   
\- Еще я очень хорошо помню тебя, - ответил я.   
На Каспиана было ужасно смешно смотреть. Его можно понять, если подумать, два великих короля древности сидят в одних пижамах в кровати и отвешивают друг другу подзатыльники. Слава Аслану, его удивило только это, если подумать.   
\- Ты справишься, - это было все, что сказал Питер Каспиану, перед тем, как пожелать ему спокойной ночи.


	10. Жажда мести

\- Я знаю, ты смог бы сам, - киваю я Питеру и отхожу обратно в темноту. Но ты не смог, вот что, а я смогу теперь всегда.   
Ты слишком сказочный король, чтобы убивать того, кто протягивает тебе руку, даже если это твой враг. Я – чревоточина в чете честных и благородных королей, повел себя недостойно и даже, кажется, поймал на себя помимо удивленных и благодарных взглядов, недоумение и легкое презрение – как так, ударил со спины. Недостойно, позорно. Но я не мог иначе, вы бы на моем месте тоже не удержались.   
Я просто хотел отомстить, чего уж тут скрывать. 

Между Питером и Каспианом было что-то такое, напряжение какое-то. Я знаю, брат ревновал его, но не к власти, а к Нарнии.   
Нашей страной будет править чужак. Мы сами были чужаками, но мы забыли об этом, забыли свой дом, забыли все – мы родились во время конца Долгой Зимы, уже такими, какими взошли на престол.   
Ужасно пафосно звучит, даже немного стыдно от этого. Мы не были такими, мы же дети были, хэй.   
Каспиана, кстати, просто влекло к ним, к Питеру и Сьюзен. Мы с Лу были слишком мелки на его взгляд, пускай он нас и уважал.   
Черт, как же я ненавидел его за это.

Когда Люси, Юстас и я оказались на борту «Покорителя зари», я чувствовал умиротворение, той своей частью, которая была коронована вечно править и оберегать. Знаете, как часто во сне я верхом на Филиппе спасал Нарнию от зла? От абстрактного зла, имя которому – люди.   
Я склонен считать, что мы ими не были, на самом деле. Это кощунство, так думать, но часто мне кажется, что мы ведем род от Аслана.   
Я чувствовал радость – после серой Англии я снова имел вес. Я снова мог быть полезен.  
Но тревога не покидала меня – мне надо было чему-то научится, но я никак не мог понять, чему. И да, я все еще ревновал Питера и Сью, потому что Каспиан… он знал, но был разочарован, что только я и Лу.   
Как глупо, 

Дома (ну, не совсем дома, ведь то был дом Юстаса) было ужасно обидно. Все мое существо рвалось обратно, и нехорошо так думать, но порой мне кажется, что мне Нарния дала больше, чем моим сестрам и брату. Они всегда были вместе.   
Я оказался с ними только после нее, и только там я нашел себя.   
До Нарнии Эдмунда просто не существовало, был вздорный глупый мальчик. Я и сейчас вздорный глупый мальчик, но теперь у меня есть имя. Это сложно понять, я знаю.   
Было больно смотреть на Люси – она казалось одновременно ужасно печальной, но она всегда понимала и знала больше нас, поэтому… моя маленькая сестренка походила на мадонну своим серьезно-печальным лицом.  
А знаете что? Люси и есть мадонна для Нарнии, и мне плевать, что думают об этом остальные. 

Но возвращаясь к той злополучной пещере… Я так хотел отомстить Ведьме за все то, что она со мной сделала. И нет, вовсе не за то, что она меня обманула и потом предала, хотела убить и все такое.   
За то, что показала мне, на что я способен. Какой я жалкий на самом деле, если уж на то пошло.   
Я с детства страшно завидовал Питеру, его все любили, он был золотой мальчик во всех смыслах – на солнце его волосы сияли, как позже засиял Лев на его щите.   
Я ненавидел Ведьму за то, что она дала выход моей зависти и желчи, но я не испытывал к ней ненависти из-за ее жестокости и всех прочих черных проявлений ее натуры. Я ненавидел ее за то, что понимал. 

Стыдно в этом сознаваться, но в какой-то момент мне хотелось, чтобы Каспиан или Питер приняли ее руку, чтобы они тоже прошли через то же, что и я. Но умом я понимал, что с ними никогда такого не случится – они слишком благородные и правильные для такого. У них есть я для душевных метаний. У каждого благородного короля должен быть своя тень, которая будет думать, переживать и делать за него какие-то вещи.   
Я был тенью Питера. Я хотел быть Питером когда-то.   
\- Эдмунд, мой славный, особенный мальчик, - шепчет мне по ночам Джадис. Я отвечаю ей грохотом льда, и это успокаивает мою жажду мести.


	11. Сражаясь с чудовищами, берегись, как бы не стать одним из них

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Фридриха Ницше.

Ницше писал: «Сражаясь с чудовищами, берегись, как бы не стать одним из них». Мое главное чудовище зовут Джадис, у нее жесткие белые волосы, холодные руки и потрясающе красивое лицо, как будто высечено изо льда – острое, гладкое. Ее сопровождает запах стылой воды, и когда я смотрел на нее, то всегда вспоминал нашу старую книгу сказок.   
Ганс Христиан Андерсен придумал тебя, Герда растопила тебя, а мы снова вернули тебя к жизни, да, Джадис? 

В Нарнии всем правит Древняя Магия. Она гласит, что предсказанное обязано сбыться. Будущее было таково – придут два сына Адама и две дочери Евы и победят Белую Ведьму.   
Мы пришли и победили, но чтобы все это случилось, должна была придти Джадис. Замкнутый круг. Мы призвали друг друга, а потом она опалила мое сердце холодом и стыдом. Иногда хочется крикнуть, знаете, как бывает в книжках – почему именно я, за что, верните все назад, я не хочу!  
Но я молчу. 

\- Как думаешь, существует ли более Истинная Нарния, чем там, что сейчас вокруг нас? – мне часто хочется спросить это у Люси, но я никогда не спрашиваю. Незачем ее волновать, она расстроится только от моих слов, а это последнее, чего бы мне хотелось.   
Я так думаю.   
Люси знает о добре, Нарнии и Аслане так много, как не знает и Истинный Король, пожалуй. Не могу же вывалить на голову сестре свои крамольные мысли.   
Я просто думаю иногда, что понимаю Джадис. Но это не мешает мне ее ненавидеть.   
И жалеть.

Я полюбил моделировать ситуации у себя в уме. (что за слово-то такое, моделировать… Но оно кажется мне верным, ведь я представляю себе модели того, чего никогда не будет)  
Первая: Питер решил, что я все-таки маленький засранец, и как хорошо, что я сбежал. Слезы Лу не помогли, и рациональность Сьюзен выводит их из Нарнии, навсегда запечатывая меня в темнице. Ведьма в бешенстве пополняет свою коллекцию испуганных статуй маленьким мальчиком в шерстяном жакете.  
Вторая: четверо детей просто спрятались в шкафу. И ничего не было.   
Третья: удар по жезлу Ведьмы был фатальным. И зелье Люси оказалось вовсе не таким волшебным. И Древняя Черная Магия забрала жизнь предателя.   
Четвертая: Древняя Магия требует равновесия. Есть Великое добро, Аслан, но нет зла, и им становится нахальный маленький мальчик, которому не хватило ума не доверять незнакомой даме.  
Пятая: …  
У меня много таких ситуаций, если честно.

_\- Пит, хватит работать, иди спать, - у короля Питера Великого сейчас смешно всклокочена борода, которую он любит чесать в задумчивости.  
Иногда я не верю, что этот взрослый мужчина – мой глупый старший брат, которого надо все время воспитывать. Иногда мне страшно, насколько он выглядит старым по сравнению со мной, ведь я младше его всего на пару лет. А иногда мне просто хочется, чтобы он шел спать и не занимался до полуобморочного состояния делами королевства.   
\- Одну минутку, - отмахивает Питер. Золотой обруч на его голове смешно съехал на бок, и я широко улыбаюсь, глядя на него.  
Светлый ореол вокруг брата топит иней на моем сердце. Это такое… мокрое чувство, что невольно хочется совсем не по-королевски утереть щеки рукавом. _

В Истинной Нарнии нет такого, но она полная наших потаенных страхов. Должно быть, чтобы воспитывать в нас мужество, отучая от мирской суеты. Но я не могу, я живу воспоминаниями и переживаниями прошлого, потому что не могу найти себя здесь.   
Иней на моем сердце постепенно превращается в лед.


	12. Счастье

Я плохо понимал смысл счастья, когда был маленьким. Да впрочем, и сейчас я вряд ли его понимаю, если он аообще есть, этот смысл. На самом деле, это весьма глупая человеческая привычка, повсюду искать логику, но какая логика может обосновать голое чувство? Особенно такое чистое, как счастье.   
Хотя может, я просто не умел его испытывать. Кто теперь разберет.

Я помню свое первое Рождество – папа, мама, Питер и Сью. Люси тогда еще не было, она стала подарком к следующему визиту Санта-Клауса. Кстати, я не верил в него до тех пор, пока не увидел в Нарнии. Я был жутким занудой, если подумать, куда хуже Юстаса. Хорошо, что я нашел себя (если можно так сказать) раньше, чем он. Ему это было больнее.  
Мое первое Рождество – запах хвои, книжки с яркими картинками и покровительственная рука брата на плече - ведь это уже его третье сознательное Рождество, он знает, каково это! Мышление детей такое прелестное, как говорит Люси, наш вечный ребенок с ликом Мадонны.   
И поцелуй мамы перед сном. От нее пахло чем-то теплым и сладким, как в кондитерской, когда выносят торт из пекарни в задней комнате.

«Счастье - это так просто!» - любят писать во всех книжках. У них все действительно просто, но у меня отчего-то не выходит просто, откуда-то взялась привычка все усложнять. Хотя, пожалуй, такая привычка есть у множества правителей разных стран. Но им все же верно немного попроще – у них нет магии. Знаете, ведь в детстве кажется, что магия здорово упрощает жизнь. На самом деле это совсем не так – она осложняет, потому что являет собой строгий набор правил. Да-да, очередные правила в нашей жизни.  
Главное правило в Нарнии – только человек может ею править. Наверное, Ведьма обозлилась еще и от того, что ей, столь близкой к человеку, не дали побыть главной, тем самым раздразнив ее жажду власти. Дочь Адама и джина Лилит, отчего у тебя не было смуглой кожи и черной косы, как у принцессы из восточных сказок? Зима выстудила тебя, покрасила твои волосы белым и заморозила твою способность испытывать счастье.  
Осталась лишь неутолимая жажда. Ах, Джадис, тебе надо было просто попить горячего чаю, с травами и медом, как готовила нам мама в самые холодные дни.

Для некоторых власть равна счастью. Меня она тяготила, но и была необходима. Кажется, мы родились, чтобы однажды подняться по мраморным ступенькам на четыре трона, и чтобы за нашими спинами шумело море, а по песку мягко уходил Лев.   
Власть тяготила меня, но мне нравилось делать счастливыми моих друзей. Ради них я был готов создавать законы, подписывать бумаги, решать споры и быть тем мудрым королем, которого они знали.   
Для меня счастьем было знать, что другие верят в меня. После того, как я потерял свою собственную веру в себя у меня оставалось только это.

Прости, Аслан, ты спас не того мальчика, я до самого конца остаюсь законченным эгоистом.


	13. Когда закончится канат, завяжи его в узел и держись

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Теодора Рузвельта.

Я закрываю глаза и засыпаю.   
Я открываю глаза и просыпаюсь в новом ярком мире с тонкой паутинкой полога над кроватью.   
\- Доброе утро, - говорит бесконечно любимый голос где-то рядом, а потом я снова засыпаю.   
  
Мир таков, каким мы его видим и считаем. Я много раз убеждался в этом, но чем больше я увязаю в собственных сомнениях, тем больше неустойчивым становится моя Нарния. Я хочу верить в чудесную сказку, но не умею быть благодарным за то чудо, что даровано нам.   
В садах гуляют мистер и миссис Бобер, и мистер Тумнус, и все наши друзья, но я все больше сижу в темной прохладной библиотеке и пью студеную воду. Тут я чувствую себя дома больше, чем где-либо в этом месте, которое может удовлетворить абсолютно все желания.  
Ведь исполнение всего, даже самого заветного – это абсолютный конец.  
  
 _Дверь скрипит совершенно неправдоподобно. Разве может скрипеть дверь в королевском дворце, в королевской спальне?  
\- Брат, - смеется Питер. – Ты чего тут сидишь и куксишься?  
Я улыбаюсь, глядя в окно на закат.   
\- Устал, - слегка веду плечами, кутаясь в халат.   
Питер такой смешной в своем постоянном цыплячьем беспокойстве о нас, что мне иной раз неловко говорить ему что-то печальное. Нет ничего хуже бестолково мечущегося по коридорам короля, который хочет срочно достать микстуру от меланхолии для брата-короля.   
\- Дурак ты, спать бы лучше шел, - он мимолетно целует меня в макушку. – Завтра нам ехать рано, а ты тут страдаешь.   
\- Хэй! – приподнимаю бровь я. – Король Питер, а почему это вы сами еще не изволите почтевать?  
\- А у меня холодно, - и этот идиот сгребает меня в охапку, и мы спим вместе, как в тех снах о стране-из-шкафа. Мы были маленькие, была зима, и это был единственный способ согреться._  
  
Я не помню своих снов. Но иногда я знаю, что вижу пустыню. Я стою посреди белого песка и жду, только вот чего – не знаю. Где-то вдали гремит гром, и я просыпаюсь.  
Я всегда просыпаюсь, когда должно произойти что-то важное.   
  
 _\- Любовь моя, мы состаримся вместе вечно молодыми, - шепчет мне моя дорогая супруга, когда мы входим в ее величественный дворец на вершине ледника.  
\- Разве он не прекрасен? – она проводит меня по коридорам, где-то звенит разбитое стекло, и меня это отчего-то тревожит, я смотрю вопросительно на Джадис, но она лишь застенчиво отводит глаза.   
И тут я слышу крик.   
Он идет снизу, и этот крик – мое имя.   
Я отпускаю руку Джадис и бегу по скользкому ледяному полу, падаю, встаю и снова бегу. И в глубине прозрачной скалы я нахожу юношу – у него светлые растрепанные волосы, замерзшие голубые глаза, и он зовет меня по имени.   
Рядом с ним в хрустальных саркофагах две девушки, их лица уже покрыты инеем, а этот все еще зовет.  
\- Не общай на них внимание, - со страхом в голосе произносит за моей спиной прекрасная Джадис. – Нам, Белым Королю и Королеве, эти демоны ничего не могут сделать. _  
  
Мне кажется, что мои мысли – это болото. Молодым, я был слишком дерзкий и наивный, а сейчас мне хотелось бы думать, что я старый и мудрый, но я смотрю на себя в зеркало – я молод, моложе даже того возраста, когда я навсегда покинул ту единственную сказку, которая мне была нужна.   
Я засыпаю по ночам только для того, чтобы хоть на мгновение забыть про это. Во сне я не думаю. Ведь я не помню своих снов.   
Даже теплые объятия и сияющие глаза не могут сделать меня спокойным. Но рядом с ними мне не хочется спать.   
  
 _\- Соня, - дразнится Люси. – Эд, отоспишься в карете!_  
Сестра тормошит меня изо всех сил, а в только вяло отмахиваюсь и прячу голову под подушку. Ночью его Величество Верховный Король Питер изволили возжелать поиграть в карты, и полночи мы азартно делали ставки – домашние тапочки, халат, подушка, подсвечник… Кстати, Питер забрал себе мой любимый халат!  
\- Ты кричал во сне, - Люси вдруг сникает вся, и обнимает меня поверх одеяла. – Снова кошмары про Ведьму?  
Она единственная, кому я рассказал.   
Она – хранительница всех наших тайн, наша храбрая львица.   
Я вижу во сне, как Королева Джинов, мать Джадис, венчает нас, и я забываю своих сестер и брата. Я ненавижу Белую Ведьму, и ее дух платит мне за это взаимностью.   
  
\- Эдмунд, - из тени мягко выступает Лев. Он тих и печален, и я вновь чувствую себя тем ребенком, которого он спас из рук гномов Ведьмы. – Дитя, поделись со мной все, что тебя тревожит.  
Я долго молчу, не решаясь сказать ему то, что он и так знает.   
Аслан знает, что я понимаю, для чего он это делает. И я начинаю свой рассказ.   
\- Я вижу так много снов…  
Я говорю тихо и сбивчиво, и одновременно многое из плохого, что меня преследует отходит, растворяется в той самой тени, из которой вышел Лев, и отчего-то по всей библиотеке начинают загораться свечи. Я раньше никогда не видел, чтобы они горели.  
\- Когда закончится канат, завяжи его в узел и держись, - только и отвечает мне Аслан. И я понимаю, что он имеет ввиду.   
  
Я закрываю глаза и засыпаю.  
Я открываю глаза и просыпаюсь от того, что чей-то локоть неудобно упирается мне в бок.  
\- Питер, а ну проваливай! – сердито ворчу я, отпихивая брата. Тот что-то бурчит, а потом открывает глаза и улыбается свой невозможной улыбкой.   
Но я все равно спихиваю его с кровати.


	14. Ледник

В моем сне идет снег. Он настоящий, холодный, мокрый и пресный.   
В моем сне идет снег, а я бреду по сугробам на вершину одинокого ледника, ведь где-то там есть пещера, в которой живет прекрасная сирена с жесткими колючими волосами. Мне противно и промозгло, но отчего-то не холодно. Наверное, эта вера в не-сон греет меня изнутри. Где-то внутри меня есть золотое солнце, я почти вижу его перед собой. Эти тонкие лучики, они как будто улыбаются, и ведь где кроме как во сне все это может происходить?

В пещере темно, плесенью не пахнет, сыростью тоже. Разве что гнилым деревом, но это такой, легкий запах леса, и еще палая листва.  
Я иду по мягким опавшим листьям, и вокруг тихо-тихо, как будто кто-то выключил звук. Ведь я иду к прекрасной сирене, зачем заглушать ее голос чем-то иным. Золотое солнце внутри опаляет, даже немного больно.   
Я падаю внутрь этого ледника, сквозь толщу льда, за мной следом падает отчаянный злой крик, но

я открываю глаза. В палатке холодно, мы забрались далеко на Север в своем исследовательско-любопытственном походе. В ушах немного звенит, и еще хочется пить. Я шуршу одеялом, нечаянно задеваю Питера, и он недовольно морщится во сне. Дрожащие тени от свечи пляшут на стенах палатки и играют на волосах Питера, и мне кажется, что я забыл что-то важное, но мне слишком холодно, чтобы думать. 

\- Эд, прекрати ворочаться, спать не даешь, - сонно бурчит Питер в подушку.   
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- Не спится. Ты слишком громко храпишь, эй! – на меня нападает внезапный приступ веселья. Знаю, потом я буду за него расплачиваться, но сейчас внутри меня живет смешинка. И потом, я владею монополией на подшучивание над Его Высочайшим Величеством Верховным Королем Питером.  
\- Иди куда-нибудь погуляй, вдруг поможет, - сердито бубнит брат. – Не мешай – мне – спать! – тщательно ворчит он, а мне становится еще смешнее. 

Но я послушно выхожу из палатки и старательно мерзну в рубашке на пронзительном ветру. В нашем лагере не горят костры, кентавры и фавны чинно несут свои посты. Я иду мимо них, кивая все всремя – да-да, все в порядке.   
Король просто решил прогуляться по ночному леднику.   
Я отхожу достаточно далеко от лагеря, когда понимаю, что больше не иду по снегу. И когда я опускаю взгляд, то вижу смутный силуэт в толще льда, мне кажется, я знаю ее, но не хочу помнить.   
Ведь она мертва.   
\- Здравствуй, мой дорогой мальчик, - заползает в уши вкрадчивый шепот. А потом время смазывается, я слышу только рев ветра и кто-то уже трясет меня за плечи. 

\- Идиот, я так испугался! – лихорадочно обнимает меня Питер. Внутри меня поднимается маленькое золотое солнце, оно прогоняет черные тучи и заметает все вокруг снегом. – Откуда у тебя эта манера дурацкая, - он не договаривает, но мы и так все понимаем.   
\- Пойдем, - брат набрасывает мне на плечи плащ. – Скоро рассвет.   
Я, щурясь, смотрю на небо.   
\- И правда.


	15. Не уступай словам делами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Уильяма Шекспира.

Мне нет места в раю. Я умер и переродился, а потом – еще раз, и так несколько кругов, пока окончательно не запутался. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, и от отчаяния и непонимания в том числе. Существует слишком много «меня», и от этого все проблемы.   
Вздорный ребенок.   
Мудрый король.  
Хмурый подросток.   
Ну, это если выделять основное. Но какой я на самом деле? Тут я должен быть самим собой, но мне неизвестна эта сторона бытия. Каково это – быть цельным, когда тебя не рвут на части противоречия, желания, нет жара в крови, нет смятения… Как достичь просветления Лу, если упрощать.   
  
О, я пытался, честно. Как меня грызло изнутри все тогда, когда мы с Питером поехали за кольцами, мне так самому хотелось, даже руки тряслись – брат еще тогда понимающе только мое плечо сжал, и мне хочется верить, что он так боролся со своими демонами. Но он – он это… Питер. Питер, Питер, Питер!.. Золотой, чудесный мальчик, добрый и отважный, не то, что я.   
Я почти надел это проклятое кольцо. Но потом уронил его на землю, нет, я не слышал ни рыка льва, не дуновения ветерка не почувствовал – просто уронил на землю. И пока поднимал, успел подумать о том, что я хотел сделать.  
И снова чуть не надел кольцо. Обидно было безумно.   
  
Люси гуляет по саду с мистером Тумнусом, он ждал ее полторы тысячи лет, а она его – четыре года, и их счастье такое безбрежное. Мне кажется, что когда я открываю рот, из него льется яд, кроме того Золотого Времени, когда лилась только мудрость (или хотя бы мудрые банальности). Иногда не хочется сказать, поделиться всем этим с кем-нибдь, но горло сжимает ледяной страх быть непонятым.   
Я слишком долго был в скорлупе, чтобы вылезти из безопасной темноты.   
Я… Ну, я просто Эдмунд Пэвенси, та-самая-задница-из-за-которой-рухнул-Каменный-Стол.   
  
За заре тоненько поет птичка. Трава мокрая от выпавшей росы, приятно холодит ноги после душной спальни. В садах тихо, только щебет и шелест листвы уютно нарушают гармонию. В такие моменты всегда хочется, чтобы чьи-то руки обняли тебя из темноты, а любимый голос сказал какую-нибудь важную чепуху, вроде – все будет хорошо. Или «я с тобой».   
Рай – не очень уютное место, как мне кажется. Здесь я чужой, я чужой везде, кроме своего утопичного Золотого Века. Может быть, я не прав в своем ослином упрямстве и нежелании видеть красоту, но меня душат стены.   
Меня короновали неверным королем. Для моего сердца существует лишь предтеча.   
  
 _За закате принц Рабадаш должен покинуть Кэр-Параваль. Я сижу в саду и читаю книгу, и в какой-то момент мир замирает. Остается лишь стрекот насекомых, да ветерок в кустах._  
\- Занудный младший брат, - Питер мимолётно обнимает меня за плечи. – Пойдем, пора провожать нашего высокого гостя.  
\- Уже иду, - улыбаюсь я.


	16. Река

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Сьюзан.

Время растягивается и скручивается, а потом плавно изгибается и начинает следовать рядом, взяв меня под руку. Мои воспоминания тускнеют, зрение ухудшается, а на висках не серебрится седина, она того тусклого серого цвета, к которому не идут красивые эпитеты.   
Мне сняться тоскливые сны, там мелькают лица из прошлого, которых я не помню, лица людей, которые заставили мое сердце разбиться, а потом сквозь туман пробиваются голоса тех, кто рядом. 

Дочь сидит у моей кровати и держит мою руку. Анна, милая, не плачь. Это пустое, не стоит, все будет хорошо, все будет как надо, девочка.   
Моей дочери пятьдесят два года, а моему правнуку три.   
Я хочу сказать ей то, что думаю, но голос плохо слушается, и выходит только сиплое «Воды». Анна, девочка, не переживай так. У тебя дрожат руки. 

Мой муж умер. Я уже не помню когда, последние годы были в тумане. Не могу сказать, что любила его, но он был моим добрым другом, без него стало отчаянно страшно, и эти лица из прошлого в моей голове…   
На шее у меня всегда висит медальон, старинный, он всегда холодный, и внутри так – крошечная фотография моей семьи. Той, которая была нужна, но я отвернулась от них, не зная, что вижу в последний раз. 

Вода теплая и чуть солоноватая. Мы прожили долгую жизнь, не сказать, чтобы все было очень гладко, но у нас трое счастливых детей, внуки и правнуки. Я уже не помню лица их всех, потому что те, другие, проступают все отчетливее, заслоняя своим сиянием все остальное, что есть на свете.   
\- Мама, - шепчет Анна. Ее голос не дает мне полностью уйти. Врачи считают, это их трубки и аппараты. Ха! Как бы не так. – Мама, тебе плохо?  
Я только улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Мне плохо оттого, что я лежу в этой больничной рубашке, а аппарат, подключенный к моему сердцу, противно пикает.   
Мою память наполняют другие звуки, и это пиканье не сочетается с ними. Я хочу покоя. 

Я люблю свою новую семью. Но я уже не помню, как звали моего мужа. Врачи что-то говорили про то, что может быть, синдром Альцгеймера… Как бы не так. Как бы не так, вы ничего не понимаете.   
Просто меня захватывает другая жизнь. Лица из прошлого – я вижу картины из иного мира, и они вытесняют из меня возможность жить в этом.   
Я хочу уйти туда. Мои дети выросли, а у моих внуков есть их родители, а у правнуков будут их собственные бабушки и дедушки, и однажды мы, может, встретимся. Это будет ясный летний полдень. 

Анна засыпает, и даже вредный аппарат замолкает. Я чувствую, что меня укачивают мягкие волны, теплая вода принимает меня в свои объятия, а потом я открываю глаза и вижу яркий свет, какого не видела уже так давно.   
Я выбираюсь на мелководье реки, отжимаю подол промокшей больничной рубахи и щурюсь на солнце.   
Время с тихим влажным шуршанием бежит дальше за моей спиной. Вокруг меня – жизнь, бурная и непередаваемая, и хочется танцевать от радости. 

\- Сьюзен! – трубит рог, и мир взрывается сотней ярких образов. Меня разрывают на части эмоции, и в итоге я просто кидаюсь сразу обоим братьям на шею, а сбоку меня обнимает сестра.   
Я дома.   
Прошло шестьдесят восемь лет, прежде чем я вновь увидела их, и воспоминания об Англии светлеют, но никуда не уходят, не выжидают или еще что-то такое. Они просто лишние в наших тесных объятиях.


	17. Мы - это наши привычки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Аристотеля.

Я люблю свою семью, хотя иногда думаю, что после всего пройденного нами, лишь сестры и брат являются ею для меня в полном смысле этого слова. Мама и папа – ну, это просто мама и папа, сухие слова, какой-то виноватой пустотой отдающиеся внутри. Пожалуй, Каспиан и то ближе мне, чем родители.   
Я ужасный сын, наверное. Но меня нельзя назвать неблагодарным, все-таки, ведь я люблю их. Просто они уже не значат для меня целый мир, а вот Люси, Сью и Питер – о, это куда больше, чем целый мир.   
  
 _\- Занудный младший брат, - смеется Питер, возвращаясь с охоты. – Чем ты занимался весь день?  
Разумеется, мой глупый старший брат не охотился на наших разумных друзей. Но в Нарнию порой забредают дикие животные из-за гор, и тогда получается славная погоня.   
Верховный Король белозубо улыбается и трясет отросшими волосами. У него колючие щеки, и когда я подхожу ближе, то вижу на золотистой щетине кровь.   
\- Осторожнее надо быть, балбес, - беззлобно выговариваю я. – Почему ты не обработал царапины?  
\- Пустяки! – отмахивается Питер, и я не знаю, что с этим делать. Ну что делать с королем, который мнит себя непобедимым, только потому, что за его плечами стоим мы, а он – король Питер? Я не знаю, точнее, знаю, но мне не нравится ответ, поэтому я никогда не думаю о нем. _  
  
Мы едем верхом, и вокруг нас просыпается мир. Нарния чудесна на рассвете, когда мягкий розовый свет рождается за горами, а ты сидишь верхом на верном коне, который иногда сварливо жалуется на росу.   
\- Что это? – я протягиваю руку, но она безвольно падает.   
Питер трет щеку и смешно ведет носом.   
\- Забыл? Помнишь, тогда, в наше время – я охотился? Давно это было…   
И правда, эти тонкие шрамы из другого времени. Что-то такое я смутно помню, но слишком туманно, и отчего-то становится очень грустно. Всегда печально терять часть себя, особенно ту, которой дорожишь больше всех сокровищ на свете.   
  
 _Были времена, когда я ненавидел своего брата. Были – когда я просто издевался над ним. Но я никогда не прекращал его любить, как невозможно… Знаете, мне даже не подобрать подходящего сравнения. Но вот к примеру – я всегда любил Люси, просто иногда считал ее слишком маленькой, и тогда ее можно было не воспринимать всерьез и обижать – не специально, конечно. Я всегда любил Сьюзен, но она всегда была слишком послушной занудой, и порой это мешало любить ее.  
Но я никогда не переставал в них верить. Даже если не верил им. У меня ничего в жизни не было, кроме них. Нарния – это мы. То, что мы строим внутри себя.   
Они построили меня. Сложили кирпичики, замесили бетон, а потом добавили черепицу и окошки, поклеили обои и, в конце концов, – они открыли мою раковину миру. _  
  
\- Эд, - Питер спрыгивает с коня и протягивает мне руку. Я спешиваюсь, и мы идем к речке купаться. Филип и Артур спокойно пасутся на лужайке, а мы ныряем, играем в догонялки и вообще, ведем себя на редкость несерьезно. Серьезным быть устаешь довольно быстро, а радость быть ребенком – великое чудо, которое недоступно королям.   
Но мы особенные, у нас есть своя речка, свои секреты и мы сами.   
\- Как спокойно, - мы сидим спина к спине, Питер болтает ногами в воде, а я читаю книгу. – Я так рад, что мы выбрались сегодня...  
\- Да, я тоже, - с запозданием откликаюсь я, перелистывая страницу. Знойный воздух и умиротворение убаюкивают, и в какой-то момент я уже просто сплю над книгой, а Питер перестает шуметь водой.   
Мир как будто замирает, потому что один король не дает ему нарушить сон другого. Спасибо тебе за теплые сны над водой, братец.   
Мы давно не короли той Нарнии, а в этой лишь один король, но пока мы помним, пока мы в Нарнии – мы всегда короли. Вот такая-вот странная логика Императора Заморских Островов. А может быть, просто привычка.   
  
 _\- А на тот совет он просто не пришел!.. – перебивая друг друга, мы рассказываем Каспиану забавные истории из своего правления. – Представляешь, мы потом всем составом бегали искать его по Кэр-Паравалю, а этот гнусный тип просто сбежал рыбачить!_  
Каспиан смеется, и я перевожу дух. Я стал относиться к нему немного лучше, но все равно как-то странно это все. Мне не жалко поделиться опытом, но некоторые вещи я не могу забыть.   
В той пещере, когда он чуть не протянул руку ведьме – я увидел себя, и приступы дурноты все еще преследуют меня. Ее холодный шипящий голос стоит в ушах, и это ее «мальчик»…   
\- А Эд – вот на кого ориентируйся, когда будешь искать судью! – Питер лохматит мои волосы, и мне так хочется вдруг оказаться с ним вдвоем, как мы когда-то давно сидели в библиотеке поздними вечерами над картами или просто играли в золотые шахматы. – Это он сейчас снова придурок, но в хрониках должны были сохраниться его решения!  
Питер, какой же ты все-таки… Питер.  
  
Где-то шумно взлетает птица. Я вздрагиваю и открываю глаза, и понимаю, что Питер тоже заснул, положив голову мне на плечо. Я невольно улыбаюсь. Очень не хватает Люси, которая рисует где-нибудь рядом, как часто бывало дома, еще в Лондоне, и Сьюзен, которая с постным видом вышивает, держа спину очень прямо.   
Мы в лесу, на побережье тихой речки, - напоминаю я себе. Это Нарния, не наша, Аслана, а мы только вдвоем.  
Но мне все равно кажется, что я вижу Лу и Сью, и постепенно сам снова засыпаю. Во сне мы и правда в Лондоне, с кухни пахнет корицей, а Питер вовсе не спит на моем плече. Там он просто заносчивый придурок, но я ничего не имею против.


	18. Как ни хороша стратегия, иногда надо смотреть и на результаты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цитата Уинстона Черчилля.

История хранит только лучшие наши деяния. Постыдное скрыто в наше памяти, чтобы мы могли иногда долгими скучными зимними вечерами доставать это из пыльных углов воспоминаний и смеяться над тем, какими мы когда-то были глупыми. Глупыми, наивными и жестокими. 

Как у настоящих Королей и Королев у нас была ежегодная Королевская Охота. Как правило, мы проводили ее осенью - это было любимое время года Лу, и почему-то так повелось. К тому же, осенью леса были воистину прекрасны, в золоте и алом бархате, они сливались с нашими знаменами, на которых рычал Великий Лев.   
Мы не убивали разумных, нет, что вы, как можно. Но часто с гор спускались дикие животные, которых ради безопасности наших подданных и из милосердия было проще убить, чем приручить. 

Мне никогда особо не нравилась охота, но я любил ее, потому что мои сестры и брат любили. Им нравилась погоня, вдохновение и азарт блестели в их глазах, а я только подтрунивал над Питером, когда он сгоряча промазывал. Поверьте, по меткости ему бы поставили далеко не высший балл, особенно в сравнении со Сью. 

Наша первая охота... Это было странно. Спустя год после нашего воцарения нам принесли весть о том, что в южных лесах появилась стая волков - не тех, кто был верен Белой Ведьме, а самых обычных диких волков, какие водятся в лесах нашей родины.   
\- Мы должны отправиться туда, - сжал губы Питер, когда ему доложили, что волки задрали семью лис, которые были дружны с Бобрами.   
Кто теперь помнит, что так было положено начало традиционной Королевской Охоте?   
Но мы отправились. Без пышной свиты, без знамен, просто четыре всадника в развевающихся плащах. Питер считал, что большего не надо, как не пытались переубедить его советники. Королю хотелось самому защитить своих подданных. Он никогда не принимал в расчет того, что подданные хотят защитить своего короля. 

Мы побеждаем. Ну, как - мы всегда побеждаем, только вопрос в том, какой ценой. Я держал Питера в руках, чувствовал, что мы оба в крови, и пытался шутить и язвить. Мой венценосный брат - самый большой идиот на свете - бледно улыбался и пытался оправдываться.   
Ему всегда хотелось быть героем, этому невозможному кретину.   
\- Все в порядке, Эд, - Питер улыбнулся мне, - я хотя бы дышу, а ты тогда... - он закашлялся, не договорив, но я понял.   
\- Люси! - кажется, сестру я звал только чтобы кто-нибудь разрушил мой маленький мир. Я не думал о том, что у нее есть волшебный напиток из огнецветов, о том, что с Люси любая рана, даже смертельная, не страшна, если ты еще дышишь.   
Я звал ее, чтобы она не дала мне нанести рану самому себе.   
\- Я здесь, - она плюхнулась на колени перед Питером и капнула ему на губы зелья. Я знал, что он не умрет, пускай у него разодрано бедро до кости, сломана правая рука и, кажется, пара ребер, но я все равно смотрел на него и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме слабого рваного дыхания. А потом раны начали затягиваться.

Мы обнимались, где-то в лесу уже слышались крики наших друзей, которые - кто бы сомневался - все равно следовали за нами, а мы сидели на мрачной лесной поляне, которая была залита кровью, и обнимались.   
Питер дышал ровно и спокойно, но я все равно не мог его отпустить. Даже когда нас окружили, попытались разнять, чтобы Питера можно было переложить на носилки, я держал его за руку и думал о том, что если однажды Люси не окажется рядом... Я не мог сформулировать мысль до конца, она обрывалась, оставляя лишь леденящий душу ужас. 

В хрониках осталась красивая история о том, как четыре благородные Короля и Королевы победили стаю диких свирепых волков в одиночку. История не сохранила крови, того, что почти всех их убил король Питер и едва не погиб при этом. История не сохранила того, что тогда король Эдмунд познал свой величайший страх, который остался с ним навсегда.


	19. Лес

Когда Питер решил стать врачом, я, если честно, удивился. Но потом подумал и перестал. Моему брату было жизненно необходимо ощущение, что он помогает людям, но войной – обычной грязной земной войной он был сыт по горло с детства. Парадокс, если подумать.   
Помню, мы гуляли по лесу, тому самому, что был вокруг поместья провессора Керка, вскоре после Нарнии, и говорили. Нарния тогда казалась сном, если не расскажешь моментально, обязательно забудешь.   
И мы говорили. Господи, сколько мы говорили! По-моему, я никогда раньше не говорил с Питером так много. У него был иногда ужасно раздражающий голос, если подумать: покровительственный, опекающий. Неудивительно, что он так бесил меня раньше.   
И вот, мы говорили.   
\- А помнишь Ночь Дриад? Когда все фавны выходили играть на флейтах, а дриады танцевали среди деревьев? В саду Кэр-Параваля всегда горели маленькие фонарики, и Люси и Сьюзан танцевали с ними, и казалось, что они сами древесные духи в зеленых платьях. Или лучше горы, помнишь горы? А за ними замки Орландии! Помнишь…  
Помнишь, помнишь, помнишь? Я помню все, а ты – почти ничего, но я не такой, как ты, Питер. Я смирился, я быстро научился этому, да и как тут не научишься. Ты научил меня этому, Питер, но я не могу научить тебя, потому что ты – горящий костер, а я как неуклюжая ночная сова.   
Там, в Нарнии, я был путником, который грел руки подле твоего огня, а здесь я снова глупый младший брат.   
\- Не помню, Пит, - говорю я тихо, и где-то вдалеке ухает филин.   
Питер смотрит очень по-питеровски и ни капли по-королевски: чуть прищурившись, челка падает на глаза, лоб смешно наморщен, ну, какой из него король? Он чует, что я ему вру, всегда понимает, но никогда не может доказать. Прости, но тебе же проще будет.  
Это я тогда не верил, что мы вернемся, ага. Но тогда, гуляя по тому бесконечному сырому лесу, в котором одуряюще пахло палой листвой, хвоей и черникой, я душу был готов продать за то, чтобы ты вспомнил все. Или никогда не вспоминал, наоборот. Чтобы только я знал все, чтобы никто из вас не страдал, чтобы навсегда остался только чудесный сон.   
\- Зануда, - Питер смеется, ворошит носком ботинка сухие елочные иголки под ногами, а потом – мои волосы.   
\- А мы с тобой по ночам играли в шахматы, и ты почти всегда проигрывал, но все равно играл со мной, и просил разобрать за тебя бумаги, а по ночам мы иногда устраивали подушечные бои, по утрам у меня под окнами пели русалки, и тебя это раздражало, но ты был слишком добрый, чтобы запретить им это делать, а твои окна выходили на горы и лес, Питер, помнишь, охоту, когда ты чуть не погиб, я думал, умру тогда, а еще война в Орландии, все женихи Сью, и бобры приходили на чай каждый второй вторник, и…  
Меня прорывает, мы стоим, я несу все подряд, что вспыхивает в голове, потому что так правильно, так надо, пускай уже выльется хоть куда-нибудь, хотя и нельзя – на Питера.   
Но лес съедает все, мягкий мох под ногами как будто впитывает все, мы стоим без всякой звенящей тишины, вдалеке ухает филин, и уже стемнело, но зато воздух – как после грозы. Легкий, и кажется, что им можно надышаться на годы вперед.  
А еще – научится летать.


	20. Радость

В моей жизни было не так много дней, когда мне казалось, что земля уходит у меня из-под ног, что смысл куда-то потерялся, что я не могу контролировать ситуацию… Нет, в моей жизни короля Нарнии таких дней почти не было.  
День, когда Питер объявил, что ему нужна королева, стал таким днем.   
Мне кажется, не только я впал в ступор. Мой чудесный, милый брат объявил это за завтраком, и в наступившей тишине особенно отчетливо был слышен звон разбитого бокала. Как это ни странно, разбил его не я, а Люси.   
Лу вообще отреагировала до странности резко, она вскочила со стула, что-то крикнула запальчиво и убежала прочь. Сьюзан сорвалась за ней, а я остался сидеть, как сидел всегда – напротив Питера, тупо глядя в свою тарелку.   
\- Ты уже выбрал, на ком? – наконец, спросил я. Кажется, даже воздух был неловким в этой ситуации, мне было тяжело находится под этим внимательным и немного сердитым взглядом Питера. Кажется, он был здорово обижен, что мы все отреагировали на его новость вот так. С другой стороны, чего он ждал?   
Я говорил ему, что считаю нас особенными. Люси говорила. Даже Сьюзан сдалась, а Питер… Плевать на нас. Я чувствовал, как будто у меня хотят отнять мою единственную семью.   
\- Дочь губернатора Одиноких Островов – очень милая девушка, - ответил Питер, возвращаясь к завтраку.   
Губернатор с семьей гостил у нас в прошлом месяце. Все это время Питер думал об этом, но не сказал мне? Я резко встал и пошел к выходу.  
\- Она приедет к нам погостить на следующей неделе, - добавил брат. Кажется, я хлопнул дверью слишком громко.   
Дочь губернатора зовут Эстер, и она правда очень милая. Из нее была бы прекрасная королева, но не в наше время. Это был наш мир, наша жизнь, счастливая и не очень, но я не хотел пускать никого внутрь нашего круга. Сьюзан уже пыталась, и мы все вынесли из этого печальный урок. Она пыталась говорить с Питером, но он ее не слушал.   
Я не говорил с ним неделю. Люси уехала в свой домик в лесах, не сказав, когда вернется. В Кэр-Паравале была мрачная атмосфера, наверное, хуже еще не бывало. Наши старые друзья, приходившие к нам в гости, бобры, мистер Тумнус, кентавры – смотрели странно, но не рисковали пока спрашивать. Только миссис Бобер однажды похлопала меня по руке и сказала с лукакой улыбкой:   
\- Все пройдет, милый.   
Если бы.   
Когда Эстер, сияя скромной и немного наивной улыбкой, вошла в тронный зал, я был весь в черном и мрачнее тучи. То есть, я обычно носил черное, серое или фиолетовое, но тут я был весь в черном, с растрепанными волосами, поверх которых небрежно надвинул корону и источал вокруг фальшивую радость, настолько низкопробную, что это было бы оскорблением для более утонченных в светских манерах особ.  
Питер был мною недоволен. Он был недоволен всеми нами, но мной – в особенности. Я перестал быть его верной поддержкой во всем, впервые за эти восемь лет нашего правления пойдя столь откровенно против него.   
\- Рад видеть вас в Кэр-Паравале снова, - он поднялся ей навстречу и поцеловал руку.   
Эстер зарделась, я с трудом удержал порыв закатить глаза.   
Остаток ее пребывания у нас я провел, запершись в кабинете. У меня была идеальная мотивация: Верховный Король занят гостей, но дела королевства никто не отменял. К тому же, я же был еще и Верховным судьей! За те несколько дней я с неожиданным энтузиазмом занялся абсолютно всеми дрязгами наших подданных, начиная с крупных, заканчивая совершенно глупыми, например, решал споры белок, чья же была кладовая с орехами под кустом смородины на поляне с лютиками?  
Через десять дней Эстер уехала. Я вздохнул с облегчением, Люси прислала весточку, что возвращается, Сьюзан перестала огрызаться на все вопросы, а ночью, уже за первый час, в мою дверь решительно постучал Питер. Это мог быть только он, потому что никому больше не пришло бы в голову ломиться ко мне в покои в первом часу ночи.   
\- Эд, я знаю, ты не спишь! Эд, открой.   
Я никогда не запирал дверь, и Питер это знал; обычно, он заходил без разрешения, но теперь все изменилось.   
К счастью, я не спал, даже еще не лег, просто сидел в кресле перед камином и читал. За окнами печально пели русалки, было полнолуние, и сотни морских дев приплыли к скалам. Их пение удивительно сочеталось с моим настроением.  
Я закутался в халат, отложил книгу и все-таки открыл ему дверь.  
Питер всегда был удивителен, он был настоящим лидером, таким королем, за которого можно было отдать жизнь, не задумываясь. Думаю, если бы тогда случилась война, а мы были бы в такой вот ссоре, я все равно без раздумий закрыл бы его собой, в случае необходимости.   
Он походил на легендарного короля Артура, которого я уже тогда не помнил, а нарнийцы попросту не знали.   
Тогда в его лице разом сочетались раздражение, усталость, радость и вина. Пробормотав «Я соскучился», он добрел до кушетки и упал на подушки, закрыв глаза.   
Я присел рядом на подлокотник, заметив, что русалки замолчали; наверное, дело было в том, что луну закрыли тучи. Глупостью было бы считать, что они почувствовали надвигающуюся серьезность разговора и решили создать подходящую атмосферу. Так бывает только в книгах: в какой-то момент все звуки стихают, и слышен только грохот разбивающихся о скалы волн.   
\- Эд, ну почему все так сложно, - Питер перевернулся на бок, подтянув колени к груди. И это Верховный Король.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, почему все так, - просто ответил я.   
\- Да. И меня это бесит. Все соседние королевства судачат, даже среди пиратов ходят байки, Эд, мне нужна королева, - Питер приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на меня.   
\- Всемогущий! – кажется, у меня натурально был шок. – Питер, только поэтому?   
Кажется, у меня внутри тогда зажглось солнышко. Такое же, как когда мы победили Ведьму, когда они меня простили, когда я понял, что никто на меня не обижался… Как на Рождество, как тогда, когда отец подарил мне железную дорогу.   
Это было гораздо больше, чем радость.   
\- Черт возьми, нет! – моя радость мгновенно начала сходить на нет.   
\- Эд, ты должен понимать, - Питер начал говорить, а я уже знал, что он скажет, и ужасно боялся это услышать. – Аслан, почему все так сложно… Из-за тебя, Эдмунд. Я думал, это сделает все проще.   
Я молчал; мне было нечего ему сказать. Я хотел сказать очень многое, но не могу сказать ровным счетом ничего, потому что мой расчудесный брат был как всегда прав, и это было совершенно невыносимо.   
\- Но потом я сам понял, какую глупость совершил, - продолжил Питер после слишком мучительной паузы.   
Я рассмеялся. Я давно не смеялся так, громко, немного противно (Люси говорит, что я смеюсь, как мама Юстаса), но совершенно искренне.   
То, что я чувствовал, это было гораздо больше, чем радость. У меня было чувство, что я заново родился. Что внезапно наступило Рождество. Что я сделал все правильно, в конце концов.  
А потом Питер дернул меня за рукав к себе на кушетку и отвесил подзатыльник. И это было совершенно не обидно, но я все равно стукнул его подушкой.


	21. Пещера

В честь моего дня рождения мы устроили большой праздник. Сперва была охота, в тех диких землях, где животные никогда не станут разумными и опасны для наших подданых. Я не чувствовал радости, убивая их, это была печальная обязанность, расцвеченная радостным ревом труб и ободренная криками собравшихся на большую королевскую охоту гостей.   
Когда начало смеркаться, мы разбили лагерь у подножия гор, с шатрами, кострами, и дриады вышли из лесов танцевать вместе с нами. Это была хорошая ночь, на удивление теплая, ведь уже была середина осени, и листья с деревьев почти все облетели. Лесным девам полагалось спать, но как удержаться, когда твой король приезжает отправздновать свое шестнадцатилетие.   
Люси, сама как лесная принцесса, в своем ало-золотом платье и венком из листьев на голове, кружилась среди фавнов, которые давно избрали ее королевой своих сердец, они подбрасывали Лу в воздух, и сестренка только заливисто смеялась, и этот смех был самой лучшей музыкой той ночи.   
Я улыбался, я не мог не улыбаться, ведь вся эта радость была для меня. Из-за меня. Они радовались тому, что я есть, что я с ними, в Нарнии вообще удивительно справляют праздники; они отдаются празднеству целиком, для них в торжественный день есть только радость и ничего больше.   
Сьюзан подарила мне карту звездного неба и маленькую подзорную трубу, если посмотреть в которую, звезды махали тебе рукой. Она сказала, что рано или поздно я найду свою, что она вспыхнет для меня ярче всех и протянет ко мне руки, назовет свое имя, и земля встретиться с небом. Сью смеялась, когда говорила это, но золотые искорки смеха не превращали ее слова в пустую красивую обертку для волшебного подарка.   
Когда праздник начал затихать, и гости начались разбредаться кто по шатрам, кто в лес, я направился к горам, прихватив с собой подарок Сьюзан.   
Я карабкался по камням, пока не нашел удобный уступ при небольшой пещерке. Устроившись на земле, я долго смотрел на небо, звезды смеялись, и их смех разносился у меня в ушах странным шелестом, похожим на звон хрустальных бусин на окне Люси.   
А потом пред глазами вспыхнуло золото, я отложил трубу в сторону и улыбнулся Питеру. Он был единственным, кто не подарил мне ничего; Питер вообще никогда не дарил мне подарков, как и я ему. Нам нечего было дарить друг другу. Но он пришел сюда.   
\- Вставай, замерзнешь, - брат протянул мне руку, я ухватился за нее, и он рывком поднял меня на ноги. - Только такой зануда, как ты, мог сбежать с собственного дня рождения!  
\- Уже была полночь, - отозвался я, щурясь на далекое теперь небо. - Дождь будет.   
Питер кивнул сперва мне, а потом на пещеру. Я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как меня охватывает детский восторг, вот это, вот прямо сейчас, просидеть с Питером вдвоем в дурацкой пещере, кутаясь от плащи - это был идеальный праздник для меня. Мы набрали каких-то веток, разожгли костер, а потом хлынул ливень, и мы сидели в этой маленькой тесной пещере, прижавшись друг к другу, у наших ног трепыхался огонь, который потух через несколько часов, а я смотрел на льющуюся с неба воду, которая спрятала от меня звезды, потому что они были больше не нужны.   
Я задремал под утро, всего на пару часов, но проснулся как раз тогда, когда солце вставало, превращая светлые волосы Питера в сияющий нимб над головой; это было ужасно банальное сравнение, но я смотрел на него, как он сидит передо мной на уступе, а потом я встал, сел рядом с ним, Питер притянул меня к себе и выдохнул в макушку:  
\- Поздравляю, братишка, - и внутри меня тоже взошло солнце.


End file.
